The instant invention relates generally to slide projectors and more specifically it relates to a microfilm map reader.
Numerous slide projectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to project photographic slide images onto screens to be viewed therefrom by people. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.